


La magia de Sirius

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brothers, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su cumpleaños número cinco, Albus Potter recibe un regalo muy especial de parte de James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La magia de Sirius

_Los años no pasaban de en balde y aunque Harry había disfrutado mucho sus últimos años después de la guerra, debía admitir que había veces en que al mirar atrás, parecía como si el reloj avanzara muy rápido. Quizá, era el hecho que ahora en sus treintas, todo se sentía diferente, tenía más responsabilidades y definitivamente ser padre era uno de sus mayores retos; si bien, era algo que Harry disfrutaba más que ninguna otra cosa, había momentos en que no sabía qué hacer, él no había tenido una guía sobre la cual basarse, como Ron, Hermione, o alguno de sus otros conocidos, para Harry era una experiencia tan nueva como aterradora y en ocasiones aunque no se lo decía a nadie, su inexperiencia llegaba a convertirse en todo un problema…_

—Tiene cinco años y pareciera que estamos celebrando su boda—Harry rio ante el sarcástico comentario de Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo. Si bien era cierto que quizá a Ginny se le había pasado la mano con esto de la fiesta, Harry no había podido negarse, pues también él, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para Albus, de convivir y hacer nuevos amigos, o al menos aún guardaba la esperanza.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!—Harry volteó de inmediato. James estaba ahí con un pergamino arrugado entre las manos que balanceaba de un lado a otro frente a él—¿qué opinas de esto?—el pelinegro echó un vistazo—es para Albus, ¿crees que le guste?—Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

Sobre el pergamino, había un dibujo enorme de dos niños que volaban alegremente en sus escobas—este es Albus y este soy yo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es muy feo?—Harry rio en silencio y Ron guardó sus comentarios para sí mismo con la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

—Es toda una obra de arte, si me lo preguntas. Creo que estará contento al verlo—James entrecerró los ojos. No se había comprado aquello.

—Si lo fuera, el tío Ron no se estaría riendo—Harry le tomó por los hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—El tío Ron sólo está… sorprendido—Ron asintió nerviosamente.

—Sí, muy…. Muy sorprendido. A tu edad apenas si podía atar mis zapatos, Tienes el talento de tu madre, ella siempre fue la lista en la familia—

—Creí que el listo era el tío Percy, no sabes mentir tío Ron—James respondió confundido, pero su rostro se tornó en una mueca divertida.

—Creo que lo que queremos decir cariño, es que no importa si no crees que sea tu mejor dibujo, conociendo a Albus, creo que él hecho de que tú se lo des, lo hará lo suficientemente especial—

James asintió contento ante las palabras de su tía—Albus es raro, tienes razón, le gustará—Harry colocó su mano sobre el hombro del niño y con la otra revolvió su cabello. James hizo una mueca y se fue corriendo de ahí de vuelta a la madriguera.

—Parece que ya no se llevan tan mal—Harry asintió.

—Han madurado mucho, James es un buen hermano mayor y Albus lo admira mucho aunque casi nunca nos lo diga. Creo que… para James, es importante saber que tiene a alguien que cuidar—Ron se sacudió las manos y bajó del banquillo en el que estaba.

—Ya lo creo. Te lo dice alguien que tuvo más hermanos de los que puedo contar—Ron se tiró en el suelo—y claro, son toda una espina en el trasero pero… se siente bien tenerlos cerca, es como si de cierta forma una parte de ti estuviera conectada a ellos y… de pronto ya no te sientes tan solo, sabes que… que ya no eres sólo tú en el mundo—Hermione se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano en silencio, podía imaginar que aún después del tiempo, para Ron seguía siendo difícil de llevar el haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos.

Ni ella ni Harry sabían lo que era aquello, tener un vínculo más allá de la sangre con otra persona y… que de un momento a otro, sepas que ya no estará ahí…

—Ya lo creo y… no puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien intentara separarlos—Harry suspiró—si algo aprendí con ustedes es que… la familia siempre debe estar unida—Ron enlazó su mano con Hermione y asintió en silencio.

—Menos mal que ahora todos somos una gran familia, separarnos será mucho más difícil que antes—

—¡Y qué lo digas! McGonagall terminará alucinando nuestros nombres en Hogwarts—los tres amigos rieron y Harry encontró su vista con la de un nervioso Albus que observaba en silencio desde la entrada de la carpa.

—Ya vuelvo—el ojiverde salió rápidamente y Albus bajó la vista balanceándose sobre sus pies—¿Albus?—el niño no le miro de inmediato—¿pasa algo? ¿querías… decirme algo?—Albus negó con la cabeza, pero Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y el niño se aferró a él con fuerza—¿qué pasa Al? ¿Tienes miedo?—el pequeño negó una vez más con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las fiestas—susurró—hay muchas personas, yo no sé qué decirles y… me da miedo estar ahí—Harry lo abrazó sin decir nada—yo no soy divertido como Fred, ni gracioso como James, no tengo nada interesante que contar como Rosie y… Lucy dice que soy raro—Harry besó su cabeza y se sentó sobre el pasto lentamente.

—Tú ya eres especial Albus, no necesitas ser como ninguno de tus primos o tu hermano, ni tampoco tienes porque tenerles miedo, somos tu familia y… todos te amamos por ser tú—Albus sollozó frotando sus ojos con ambas manos—mamá y yo no los amamos por ser el más gracioso, la más inteligente o el más callado, los amamos porque son nuestros hijos y… no podría describirte lo importante que eso te hace en nuestras vidas—

—¿Lo prometes?—Harry asintió acunando al niño con sus brazos.

—Siempre—Albus le abrazó una vez más y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Albus era muy pequeño para sentirse así y eran esos los momentos en que sentía que ser padre era el reto más grande de su vida, porque vaya que lo era…

—¿Papá?—Albus le miró jugueteando con las mangas de su pijama y la mirada baja—¿el ogro come niños no va a venir a mi fiesta verdad?—Harry negó con la cabeza evitando reír _«James…»_

—Puedo asegurarte que está descartado de nuestra lista de invitados, aunque…—Albus l

_Los años no pasaban de en balde y aunque Harry había disfrutado mucho sus últimos años después de la guerra, debía admitir que había veces en que al mirar atrás, parecía como si el reloj avanzara muy rápido. Quizá, era el hecho que ahora en sus treintas, todo se sentía diferente, tenía más responsabilidades y definitivamente ser padre era uno de sus mayores retos; si bien, era algo que Harry disfrutaba más que ninguna otra cosa, había momentos en que no sabía qué hacer, él no había tenido una guía sobre la cual basarse, como Ron, Hermione, o alguno de sus otros conocidos, para Harry era una experiencia tan nueva como aterradora y en ocasiones aunque no se lo decía a nadie, su inexperiencia llegaba a convertirse en todo un problema…_

—Tiene cinco años y pareciera que estamos celebrando su boda—Harry rio ante el sarcástico comentario de Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo. Si bien era cierto que quizá a Ginny se le había pasado la mano con esto de la fiesta, Harry no había podido negarse, pues también él, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para Albus, de convivir y hacer nuevos amigos, o al menos aún guardaba la esperanza.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!—Harry volteó de inmediato. James estaba ahí con un pergamino arrugado entre las manos que balanceaba de un lado a otro frente a él—¿qué opinas de esto?—el pelinegro echó un vistazo—es para Albus, ¿crees que le guste?—Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

Sobre el pergamino, había un dibujo enorme de dos niños que volaban alegremente en sus escobas—este es Albus y este soy yo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es muy feo?—Harry rio en silencio y Ron guardó sus comentarios para sí mismo con la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

—Es toda una obra de arte, si me lo preguntas. Creo que estará contento al verlo—James entrecerró los ojos. No se había comprado aquello.

—Si lo fuera, el tío Ron no se estaría riendo—Harry le tomó por los hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—El tío Ron sólo está… sorprendido—Ron asintió nerviosamente.

—Sí, muy…. Muy sorprendido. A tu edad apenas si podía atar mis zapatos, Tienes el talento de tu madre, ella siempre fue la lista en la familia—

—Creí que el listo era el tío Percy, no sabes mentir tío Ron—James respondió confundido, pero su rostro se tornó en una mueca divertida.

—Creo que lo que queremos decir cariño, es que no importa si no crees que sea tu mejor dibujo, conociendo a Albus, creo que él hecho de que tú se lo des, lo hará lo suficientemente especial—

James asintió contento ante las palabras de su tía—Albus es raro, tienes razón, le gustará—Harry colocó su mano sobre el hombro del niño y con la otra revolvió su cabello. James hizo una mueca y se fue corriendo de ahí de vuelta a la madriguera.

—Parece que ya no se llevan tan mal—Harry asintió.

—Han madurado mucho, James es un buen hermano mayor y Albus lo admira mucho aunque casi nunca nos lo diga. Creo que… para James, es importante saber que tiene a alguien que cuidar—Ron se sacudió las manos y bajó del banquillo en el que estaba.

—Ya lo creo. Te lo dice alguien que tuvo más hermanos de los que puedo contar—Ron se tiró en el suelo—y claro, son toda una espina en el trasero pero… se siente bien tenerlos cerca, es como si de cierta forma una parte de ti estuviera conectada a ellos y… de pronto ya no te sientes tan solo, sabes que… que ya no eres sólo tú en el mundo—Hermione se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano en silencio, podía imaginar que aún después del tiempo, para Ron seguía siendo difícil de llevar el haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos.

Ni ella ni Harry sabían lo que era aquello, tener un vínculo más allá de la sangre con otra persona y… que de un momento a otro, sepas que ya no estará ahí…

—Ya lo creo y… no puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien intentara separarlos—Harry suspiró—si algo aprendí con ustedes es que… la familia siempre debe estar unida—Ron enlazó su mano con Hermione y asintió en silencio.

—Menos mal que ahora todos somos una gran familia, separarnos será mucho más difícil que antes—

—¡Y qué lo digas! McGonagall terminará alucinando nuestros nombres en Hogwarts—los tres amigos rieron y Harry encontró su vista con la de un nervioso Albus que observaba en silencio desde la entrada de la carpa.

—Ya vuelvo—el ojiverde salió rápidamente y Albus bajó la vista balanceándose sobre sus pies—¿Albus?—el niño no le miro de inmediato—¿pasa algo? ¿querías… decirme algo?—Albus negó con la cabeza, pero Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y el niño se aferró a él con fuerza—¿qué pasa Al? ¿Tienes miedo?—el pequeño negó una vez más con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las fiestas—susurró—hay muchas personas, yo no sé qué decirles y… me da miedo estar ahí—Harry lo abrazó sin decir nada—yo no soy divertido como Fred, ni gracioso como James, no tengo nada interesante que contar como Rosie y… Lucy dice que soy raro—Harry besó su cabeza y se sentó sobre el pasto lentamente.

—Tú ya eres especial Albus, no necesitas ser como ninguno de tus primos o tu hermano, ni tampoco tienes porque tenerles miedo, somos tu familia y… todos te amamos por ser tú—Albus sollozó frotando sus ojos con ambas manos—mamá y yo no los amamos por ser el más gracioso, la más inteligente o el más callado, los amamos porque son nuestros hijos y… no podría describirte lo importante que eso te hace en nuestras vidas—

—¿Lo prometes?—Harry asintió acunando al niño con sus brazos.

—Siempre—Albus le abrazó una vez más y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Albus era muy pequeño para sentirse así y eran esos los momentos en que sentía que ser padre era el reto más grande de su vida, porque vaya que lo era…

—¿Papá?—Albus le miró jugueteando con las mangas de su pijama y la mirada baja—¿el ogro come niños no va a venir a mi fiesta verdad?—Harry negó con la cabeza evitando reír _«James…»_

—Puedo asegurarte que está descartado de nuestra lista de invitados, aunque…—Albus le miró aterrado—puede ser que considere invitarlo si no vamos a arreglarte en este instante—Harry bromeó levantándolos a ambos del suelo y Albus comenzó a reír mientras su padre le daba algunos giros en el aire.

—Bájame, bájame—Albus gritó entre risas y Harry lo llevó en sus hombros hasta su habitación para cambiarse. El pequeño se cambió de ropa y antes de que Harry se marchara le entregó una cajita de madera en las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Albus—el niño abrió la caja y de su interior salió flotando una pequeña snitch dorada con su nombre. —Después de la fiesta, jugaremos nuestro primer partido, ¿qué dices?—Albus asintió con emoción y abrazó a su padre.

[…]

—Ginny, ¿has visto a Albus?—la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero no entró en pánico. Que Harry no encontrara a Albus no significaba que estuviese perdido, al menos no dentro de su casa y con todo un ejército de Aurores custodiando el lugar.

—Seguro estará con Rose o Lily en el jardín, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? La fiesta no tardará en empezar y ya sabes que mi madre se pone como loca con estos eventos—Harry asintió en silencio y allí casi a los límites del lago vio a sus dos hijos sentados juntos. James tenía una bolsita verde en las manos y Albus lo miraba lleno de curiosidad.

_—Feliz cumpleaños enano, yo… hice esto con la abuela para ti—Albus tomó la bolsita temerosamente y la sintió poco a poco con las yemas de sus dedos—no es gran cosa pero… es mejor que esa almohada fea que siempre usas—_

_Albus rio nerviosamente y abrió la bolsa con cuidado. De su interior sacó un oso de felpa y se prendió a él de inmediato, James le había hecho un pequeño oso—la abuela dice que protege contra los ogros, ya sabes… por si aparece uno en la fiesta—Albus abrazó a su hermano en silencio y James sólo colocó una mano sobre su espalda—prometo que te protegerá cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, enano—_

_—¿Puedo llamarlo Sirius?—James se ruborizó—será Sirius, el oso combate ogros—_

_—Supongo…—Albus le abrazó nuevamente—será el oso más guapo y valiente de la historia, porque se llama Sirius—los hermanos compartieron una risilla y Harry se sintió conmovido._

_Si bien su vida nunca sería del todo sencilla, aún había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar día a día y por hoy, Harry podía darse por bien servido sabiendo que sus niños, nunca estarían solos._

e miró aterrado—puede ser que considere invitarlo si no vamos a arreglarte en este instante—Harry bromeó levantándolos a ambos del suelo y Albus comenzó a reír mientras su padre le daba algunos giros en el aire.

—Bájame, bájame—Albus gritó entre risas y Harry lo llevó en sus hombros hasta su habitación para cambiarse. El pequeño se cambió de ropa y antes de que Harry se marchara le entregó una cajita de madera en las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Albus—el niño abrió la caja y de su interior salió flotando una pequeña snitch dorada con su nombre. —Después de la fiesta, jugaremos nuestro primer partido, ¿qué dices?—Albus asintió con emoción y abrazó a su padre.

[…]

—Ginny, ¿has visto a Albus?—la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero no entró en pánico. Que Harry no encontrara a Albus no significaba que estuviese perdido, al menos no dentro de su casa y con todo un ejército de Aurores custodiando el lugar.

—Seguro estará con Rose o Lily en el jardín, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? La fiesta no tardará en empezar y ya sabes que mi madre se pone como loca con estos eventos—Harry asintió en silencio y allí casi a los límites del lago vio a sus dos hijos sentados juntos. James tenía una bolsita verde en las manos y Albus lo miraba lleno de curiosidad.

_—Feliz cumpleaños enano, yo… hice esto con la abuela para ti—Albus tomó la bolsita temerosamente y la sintió poco a poco con las yemas de sus dedos—no es gran cosa pero… es mejor que esa almohada fea que siempre usas—_

_Albus rio nerviosamente y abrió la bolsa con cuidado. De su interior sacó un oso de felpa y se prendió a él de inmediato, James le había hecho un pequeño oso—la abuela dice que protege contra los ogros, ya sabes… por si aparece uno en la fiesta—Albus abrazó a su hermano en silencio y James sólo colocó una mano sobre su espalda—prometo que te protegerá cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, enano—_

_—¿Puedo llamarlo Sirius?—James se ruborizó—será Sirius, el oso combate ogros—_

_—Supongo…—Albus le abrazó nuevamente—será el oso más guapo y valiente de la historia, porque se llama Sirius—los hermanos compartieron una risilla y Harry se sintió conmovido._

_Si bien su vida nunca sería del todo sencilla, aún había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar día a día y por hoy, Harry podía darse por bien servido sabiendo que sus niños, nunca estarían solos._


End file.
